065. The Butler, Fighting Valiantly
The Butler, Fighting Valiantly (その執事、敢闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kantousyō) is Chapter 65 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The people in the lifeboats are witnessing the ship being split in half by Undertaker. People on the ship start falling off into the water as the ship gradually sinks. Sebastian Michaelis carries Ciel Phantomhive as he jumps from one half to another, trying to find a firm standing. Seeing no other choice, Sebastian puts Ciel into a life preserver and tells him to take a deep breath, before throwing him into the water, much to the latter's surprise. An unconscious Grell Sutcliff is floating in the midst of the ocean, not far away from all the commotion of the sinking ship. William T. Spears uses his Death Scythe to angrily pick them up and mutters that they cannot even do their job properly. He was mobilized from another department to come and help them and he notices that he "can't finish up in time again today". He forces Grell and Ronald Knox to wake up. Upon gaining consciousness, Grell immediately gets excited at the sight of William and lunges for him, only to miss and fall back into the water. William, annoyed, orders them to hurry up and continue collecting souls. Ronald complains that they are "all beaten up here", but William says that is no excuse to stop work. Grell comments how "that gaze, even colder than the sea, ignoring any kind of human rights, it sets their body ablaze!" Ronald muses on how he is able to manage. William tells the pair that, after they are done, they are to file a report to the Headquarters about the "violator". Ciel, who is floating in his life preserver in the ocean, is holding onto Undertaker's lockets. He comments on how the coldness of the water hurts as though he has been stabbed all over. His tired limbs give away and he sinks into the water. He continues sinking until Sebastian grabs hold of his neck collar and pulls him up again into a small lifeboat. Sebastian asks Ciel to wear his coat and apologizes for not being able to prepare hot tea for him. They move off as, if they go back, their boat will be sunk too. Whilst Sebastian is paddling the boat, Ciel comments on how his hair is freezing up, in exhaustion. He is about to doze off before Sebastian hastily tells him not to sleep. Suddenly, a Bizarre Doll splashes up from behind, grabs onto Sebastian's leg and bites it viciously. Sebastian hurriedly kicks at her head and kills her. Ciel expresses shock that they can move in water, while Sebastian says that they do not need to breathe, so they cannot drown either. They fall silent and discover that they have been surrounded by many Bizarre Dolls from all directions. Ciel tells Sebastian to get into the boat and the latter decapitates some Bizarre Dolls in the process. Sebastian comments on how they will probably keep going after souls until their body rots away, which must mean that Ciel was the only living human around here. Ciel then says that they cannot escape as, if they do, then Elizabeth Midford and the rest of the survivors would be targeted. Sebastian comments that "whether it's a good or bad thing... they only seem interested in the soul nearest to them." Ciel questions whether Sebastian can take out all of them, to which the latter replies that his master need not ask his servant to do anything. Ciel then proceeds to order Sebastian to eradicate all the Bizarre Dolls. Sebastian states that it will get a little shaky and tells Ciel to hold onto the boat as he starts killing off the Bizarre Dolls. During the process, Sebastian muses on how interesting it is that "humans will drag others down in order to get what they want, even in death." He calls them insatiable creatures. Meanwhile, all the survivors are being rowed away in their lifeboats. Some passengers are panicking about what the voices are and what is happening. Edward Midford states that there might be survivors, ordering someone to turn the boat around. The person protests that it is too dangerous to move carelessly in the darkness, coupled with the potential jeopardy of the fact that those "monsters" could still be out there. Snake is seen whispering Ciel's previous circus name, "Smile", and Edward says his name too, whilst holding onto his still unconscious sister. It is now dawn, and pieces of wooden boat parts and dead Bizarre Dolls are drifting within the ocean. Ciel wonders whether it is over and Sebastian suddenly jerks in pain. He comments on how a Death Scythe blow is quite tough, even for someone like him. Ciel wonders what Undertaker's goal is and muses that, as long as he holds onto his funeral lockets, they would meet again someday. Sebastian states that he seemingly did not want to cause his master any harm, but he would rather not run into him again. Sebastian coughs heavily while Ciel comments that he has never seen him like this before. Sebastian apologizes for his unseemly state and says that he has failed as the Phantomhive family butler. They notice a rescue ship coming in their direction as Ciel tells Sebastian that he cannot have his butler stay like this, saying that he should take a good rest when they get back home. Ciel states that Sebastian has done well today, which Sebastian smiles off and asks his master to stop. For him to say such a thing, "does not wish to see a storm after all this." Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Grell Sutcliff *William T. Spears *Ronald Knox *Edward Midford *Snake *Elizabeth Midford Navigation pl:065. Ten kamerdyner dzielnie walczy! es:Capítulo 65 it:Capitolo 65 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc